


Their Nightmare

by koreanmania



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bleeding Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospital, Hurt Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanmania/pseuds/koreanmania
Summary: Who would have known that this was going to happen?If the hyungs had knownThey wouldn’t have let the youngers go by themselves.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 26
Kudos: 114





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Johnny's vlive for his birthday back in 2019 I think I just saw it recently and got this idea.

Who would have known that this was going to happen?

If the hyungs had known they wouldn’t have let the youngers go by themselves.

It was a cold day in med February, the members going back home after finishing a full day of schedules. The older members decided to go directly home instead of joining the younger ones for some food first as it was already nearing midnight. That left Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta to hear the news about the youngers. 

It was a shock to everyone in the van heading home when their manger was suddenly shouting over the phone ‘’what do you mean doyoung got stabbed? Did you call an ambulance?’’ he said while gesturing for the driver to turn back where they had left the boys. ‘’we will be right back just make sure he doesn’t bleed out and that he’s awake’’ said their manger, Taeyong could faintly hear Jaehyun’s voice over the phone answering ‘’Jungwoo is on it. Please come as fast as you can’’ with that the phone call got disconnected.

The manger turned to the boys and was met with the boys talking over each other all at once all asking worriedly about their donsang. ‘’guys calm down I don’t know what happened exactly, Jaehyun said that someone hurt doyoung back at the convenience store’’ said their manger trying to calm them down and tell them everything he knew which wasn’t much.  
Everyone was silent after hearing the news and all they could do was to wait until they could reach their younger members, praying that everything would be alright.

.  
.  
.  
.

Johnny and Taeyong were the first to jump out of the van the minute it stopped, they were welcomed by the sight of an already waiting ambulance with its blue and red lights all over the place. Then there was Doyoung being wheeled out of the store with Jaehyun following him talking to him to keep him awake. 

Taeyong was next to them before anyone could know it. He was by his best friend’s side in a moment holding his hand walking with him to the ambulance waiting to take him away.

Taeyong heart skipped a beat at the paleness of his friend and the way his eyes were fading away as he was losing the fight to stay awake. ‘’ doyoung I am here, stay with me’’ Taeyong said to try to get the boy’s attention. ‘’Hy..hyung’’ said doyoung weakly while fighting to catch Taeyong with his already closing eyes, when their eyes met the injured boy tried to smile at his best friend, it felt so weak and pained to Taeyong ‘’ yes doie I am here, don’t worry, you are going to be okay’’ said Taeyong as calmly as he could and doyoung was nodding at him.

They arrived at the ambulance and the paramedics were ready to load doyoung and take him to the hospital. Taeyong turned around to one of the paramedics and asked him ‘’ Please I need to go with him, he is my brother I can’t leave him’’ the paramedics looked at each other and nodded at Taeyong saying ‘’only one person can ride with us and the rest can follow ’’ by the mention of the others Taeyong was suddenly aware that he wasn’t alone with doyoung , Jaehyun was still following them now joined by taeil. Taeil nodded at Taeyoung understandingly ‘’you go with him we will follow you with the others’’ and with that Taeyong got into the vehicle that the paramedics had already loaded doyoung into.

A few moments before they closed the doors of the ambulance and were ready to transfer the boy, doyoung caught the sight of Johnny in hurry carrying a not so alive Haechan in his arms heading to their van, before anyone could understand what was happening doyoung was screaming his lungs out calling haechan’s name hysterically.


	2. What is happening with Haechan ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Johnny's POV

Johnny got out of the van and was staring at doyoung being wheeled out while looking so weak, it broke johnny’s heart to see doyoung suffering like that.

Before he could figure out his next move Taeyong was already next to doyoung talking to his injured best friend.  
Johnny walked calmly to Jaehyun putting his arm on his back to support him and alert him to their presence as he seemed to be in a daze. ‘’Jae, what happened?’’ johnny asked in a calm tone, Jaehyun looked at his hyung with tears gathering in his eyes ‘’I don’t know, everything happened so fast, I couldn’t do anything about it’’ Jaehyun said while his eyes betrayed him and he was crying before he knew it. Jaehyun was the second oldest next to doyoung on their outing so he was trying to act stronger than he already was to accommodate with this sudden frightening event.  
It wasn’t easy watching his hyung get hurt in front of him, then having to call an ambulance for him retailing his personal information and how badly he was hurt, he had to alert their manager waiting outside, and comfort his younger members in the only way he could manage which was keeping a leveled head and acting like the hyung he was supposed to be.  
‘’It is okay Jaehyun, we are here now’’ johnny said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Taeil joined them asking ‘’ Where are the others?’’ Jaehyun wiped his tears with his hand and answered his hyung sniffling a little ‘’they are still inside with haechan’’

Jungwoo came out of the store heading toward them looking so stressed. Johnny and Taeil attention were caught by the blood covering jungwoo’s hand and sleeves, Johnny asked him ‘’Jungwoo are you okay?’’ looking worriedly at him, Jungwoo got what his hyung was referring to ‘’I am fine, it’s not my blood, I was trying to help doyoung hyung with the bleeding’’ said Jungwoo shacking at the event still so fresh with doyoung being right in front of them in the ambulance, Jongwoo was looking at doyoung laying down on the gurney with paramedics fussing around him and their leader holding his hand for a second before he shacked his head and remembered what he came here for ‘’hyung I think Haechan needs some help, he is so pale and he is shaking so badly’’

Johnny and yuta went with Joungwoo to check on Haechan, while Taeil held Jaehyun and went to check on Doyoung and Taeyong.

The sight that met Johnny’s eyes will hunt him in his nightmares for a long time.  
Haechan was kneeling on the floor between the shelves of the store looking so small, he was as pale as doyoung was or maybe worse, there was a lot of blood staining the floor by his legs as well as his clothes, hands, and chest, there were some smudges of it on his face as if someone was trying to remove his tear tracks that still didn’t cease to stop.

In a heartbeat Johnny was by his side, he was freaked out by how pale and lifeless their maknee looked, Haechan wasn’t making any voices apart from his shallow breathing as if he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t take his eyes of the blood covering his hands.

Johnny took all of these details and it was engraved into his memory forever, Johnny moved his gaze to look at Mark who was kneeling next to Haechan looking at him with horror in his eyes ‘’Mark what happened?’’ asked Johnny urgently. Mark didn’t know how to answer and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Haechan, he was frozen in shock himself and couldn’t help his best friend in any way.

Johnny moved his hands to hold haechan’s face and to direct his gaze away from his blooded hands forcing him to look at him instead ‘’donghyukie , talk to me’’ Haechan took a moment to answer still breathing with difficulty ‘’hyung …I ca…I can’t… breath’’,‘’ it is okay hyukie calm down we are here now, please calm down everything is gonna be okay’’ said johnny taking deep slow breathes urging Haechan to do the same ‘’follow my breathing, you can do it’’ Haechan could only take few breathes before he was crying loudly ‘’where is doyoung huyng, where did they take him’’, ‘’he’s okay hyuki they are taking him to the hospital, he is safe now’’ said johnny trying to calm the crying maknee, Haechan was shacking again crying even harder ‘’hyung it is all my fault doyoung hyung is like that’’ Johnny was in shock by the maknee’s words ‘’haechan what are talking about!?’’ he looked at Mark for an explanation only finding him crying while yuta was trying his best to calm him.  
Haechan couldn’t take the stress of the horrifying events that just happened, he wanted it all to stop right now and here, he had stopped crying so hard and was struggling to breathe again, he leaned his head into johnny’s chest and allowed himself to let it all go.  
Johnny felt Haechan going limp on his chest; he pulled him away from him checking on him when he found the boy not conscious anymore, his neck swooning around on his arm. ‘’ Donghyuk ‘’ johnny started patting him on his cheek trying to raise him again ’’donghyukie wake up’’ when the older didn’t get any response from the younger he sprang into action immediately. 

A lot of things happened at the same time, Mark was crying like a wounded dear calling his best friend’s name while Yuta tightened his hold on mark trying to pull him away from the scene, Johnny was fast on his feet carrying Haechan bridal style walking out of the store, Jungwoo was frozen the entire time watching the scene unfold by the door of the store and was pulled out of it when Johnny was next to him saying ‘’ we need to get him to the van and to a hospital now’’ 

Jungwoo nodded his head opening the door for his hyung and unconscious maknee, soon they were heading toward the van when they heard doyoung’s distraught cries for Haechan before the ambulance doors were closed.

The ambulance pulled away carrying Doyoung to get the medical care that he needed while they were left to take care of Haechan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and comment, it warmed my heart <3  
> I hope you like this chapter as well.  
> comment your thoughts and what you think happened to them? Why is Haechan acting like that?


	3. At Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update about the condition of the injured boys.

After one stressful ride to the hospital, with Johnny holding Haechan close to him in the back seat, Mark setting on the other side of his friend holding his frozen hands trying to give some warmth, the rest of the members setting in the van silently. Now they were at the hospital and everything was settled down as much as it could be in the current situation.

Haechan was in the ER, he was diagnosed with shock, and was being monitored and getting an IV injection, still unconscious. 

Doyoung was in surgery, he was sent there 20 minutes after arriving at the ER.  
One of the doctors got to the waiting members and talked them through his condition.  
‘’ Mr. Kim suffered from a 6 inch cut to his back, thankfully it wasn’t deep enough to injure any internal organs, but it did cause some bad bleeding. We decided it was best to have it surgically sutured under general anesthesia instead of local anesthesia, to prevent putting Mr.Kim’s body through the stress of the procedure. Don’t worry it is an easy operation, it will probably take a couple of hours at most’’ The doctor finished. Sighs of relieve were heard all over the room after the news.  
The doctor smiled kindly at them, ‘’I would like to say well done to the person who put pressure on Mr.Kim’s wound, back at the scene, I think it did him greatly, his condition could have been much worse if it wasn’t for that’’ at the doctor’s words, Mark and Jaehyun turned to look at Jungwoo, whose face was all red by the time the doctor finished his words. They both reached to pat his arms in appreciation.  
Jungwoo replied shyly ‘’ I just did the only thing I could think of to help him’’  
The doctor said in the same kind tone, ‘’ well you did save your friend’s life’’.  
Taeyong was crushing Jungwoo in a hug the moment the doctor left them, to show his gratitude for the boy. 

On the outside, the world was going crazy. Their two managers were contacting the company informing them about the situation, and requesting more managers and security for the boys.  
The media got the news that NCT 127 main vocalist Kim Doyoung was caught in an accident, and the news spread around the k-pop community in no time.  
NCTzens were freaking out all over the social media, raising their prayers for the safety of their bunny prince and the rest of the members.  
Seoul police were at the scene collecting data and checking the surveillance cameras, giving the boys some time before investigating with them as well.

The group got divided again, this time to take care of their fallen members, it was decided that Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, and Jaehyun will wait at the surgery ward for any news about Doyoung, while Yuta, Jungwoo, and Mark would stay with Haechan waiting for him to get out of his shock over what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter, the next one would be longer, and maybe we'll know what happened to Doyoung and Haechan.


	4. What happened ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was waiting for news about Doyoung  
> They needed to know what happened.

Waiting for news about Doyoung, everyone was lost in their thoughts.

Johnny was thinking about the last thing Haechan told him before he fainted, he said it was his fault, and Johnny just couldn’t wrap his mind around that statement, after all the older members didn’t really know what happened with the younger ones.

With all these thoughts on his mind, Johnny took the last sip of his coffee before moving to sit kneeling in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun was startled out of his daydreaming when Johnny reached to grape his hands, looking him in the eyes.

Jaehyun looked lost but Johnny had to find out what happened between doyoung and Haechan before he would go crazy with overthinking, and Johnny was sure that Taeyong and Taeil were going through the same thing but didn’t want to disturb the fake peacefulness.

Johnny needed to know what happened.

‘’ Jaehyun, I know you are still scared about the accident ’’ said Johnny in a calm voice, drawing everyone’s attention to the conversation.

‘’but we really need to know what happened’’

Jaehyun breathing quickened at the words, Johnny couldn’t figure out was the boy acting like that cause he is still scarred or angry?

It was apparent that Jaehyun was struggling with the memories flooding in his mind. It was shocking to him to see his older member getting hurt like that, not being able to do anything to stop it, made him more frustrated about the entire situation.

Johnny was studying Jaehyun reactions closely, when it took Jaehyun a long time to sort his thoughts and answer Johnny’s question, Johnny tried again

‘’ calm down Jae, whatever happened is over now, and doyoung is getting the help that he needs, he’s going to be okay’’ Johnny paused for a second letting his words register in the other’s head, ‘’we just need to know what happened’’

Jaehyun took a deep breath to calm himself, Johnny held his hand in a tighter grip, trying to comfort the other, remind him that they are in this together.

‘’ It happened so suddenly, we were at the store, looking around for some food, Haechan and doyoung were at the lead bickering as usual’’ everyone broke a week smile at the familiar image, Jaehyun continued ‘’ I was trailing behind them minding my own business, suddenly Haechan was talking to a man in front of the casher, apparently the man was trying to steal from an old lady, Haechan was outraged by the action’’ Jaehyun took a breath and continued 

‘’ Haechan was talking to the man, trying to distract him from the old lady, the man got mad at him’’

‘’He got a knife out, waving it around like a crazy man telling Haechan to shut up and mind his own business’’

Jaehyun stopped talking, taking a moment to calm himself, Johnny patted his knees encouragingly not breaking eye contact.

‘’ I think Haechan was really scared for the old lady, he kept talking to the man trying to convince him to stop what he was doing’’

Jaehyun paused again, this time looking at the floor, soon his body started shaking and tears were falling down his eyes. In a second Taeyong was by his side engulfing him in a hug, wishing he could turn back time and stop all this from ever happening. 

He told Jaehyun in a broken voice ‘’ It’s okay Jaehyun, you don’t have to talk about it, we can talk again when you’re ready’’ Jaehyun cried for a few moments in his hyungs embrace, allowing the leader to comfort him.

Jaehyun pulled himself away from his hyung when he was a bit calmer.

‘’ It’s fine hyung, I need to get it out of my mind, I can’t stop seeing it anyway’’ Taeyong was drying his own tears, nodding at the boy to complete.

Jaehyun had calmed down enough and started again ‘’ It was so sudden, the man snapped and moved to hurt Haechan , Doyoung hyung was standing next to Haechan all the time, and in a blink of an eye I saw them both falling to the ground, Haechan holding doyoung hyung bleeding in his arms’’ 

The statement was met by silence, everyone trying to process what they just heard.

After few minutes, Taeil was the first to recover, saying to no one in particular ‘’so Doyoung saved Haechan’’ and Jaehyun nodded at that. 

‘’Oh my god, Doyoung, that boy never ceases to amaze me, he is such a selfless person, we’re so lucky to have him in our lives’’

Taeyong nodded at his hyung’s words absentmindedly, he didn’t know how to react to this, a part of him was amazed like Taeil at how selfless Doyoung is, the other part was angry at how stupid his best friend could be, why would he put himself in such a dangerous situation, he should have pushed Haechan or something like that not jump over him like a hero!. Taeyong let out an exasperated sigh.

‘’What is it, Taeyong’’ Taeil seemed to catch what was going inside of his dongseang head.

‘’I am just thinking, maybe Doyoung should’ve helped in another way, not endangering himself like that, Of course, I am glad that Haechan is safe but still I am scarred’’ answered Taeyong in anxiousness.

Taeil being the kind hyung he was, tried not to think too much into Taeyong’s words ‘’Don’t worry Tae, he is strong enough to pull through this, plus you know Doyoung he would beat himself up if something happened to donghyuck, I mean you saw how he reacted at his fainting.’’

‘’Do you know that Haechan told me it was all his fault this happened to Doyoung before he fainted’’ Johnny said out of nowhere, sounding enraged at the idea of their maknae thinking like that.

Before anyone could answer, they were interrupted by a frantic

‘’What happened to Dongyoung?!’’

Coming from Gongmyung, Doyoung’s elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance that I probably won't be able to post for the next two weeks due to my final exams. Wish me luck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Mark & Yuta POV

Mark was sitting next to Haechan’s bed, lightly holding the hand not connected to the I.V. 

The boy was pale and calm, Mark was thinking how this was so much unlike Haechan, Haechan was always all over the place, laughing with his entire body, bickering with everyone without crossing the line, and he had the most amazing tanned skin that he was teased about sometimes.

Right now the Haechan on the bed didn’t resemble the one he knew at all.   
His best friend was trapped in his head, fighting his own trauma all alone.   
Mark was stressing so much over Haechan’s condition, his brain was going crazy with everything that happened and was still happening.  
He was thinking how fast things went down hell for them, one minute they were walking around the store having a good time, laughing at the way Haechan kept teasing Doyoung, and how the older reacted in his cute rabbit ways, that encouraged the younger boy to tease him more and more, the next thing he knew was Doyoung’s cute voice being replaced with pained gasps and Haechan’s laughter being replaced with his sopping for his hyung. 

Suddenly Mark couldn’t take it anymore, he started sopping out load, holding his head in his hands pulling his hair, and his body folding into itself. 

Yuta was startled by how sudden Mark’s mental condition seemed to deteriorate, he went to his side, holding him in his arms trying to calm him down, telling him that everything was fine. Still, Mark couldn’t stop crying out loud, and soon enough one of the nurses came to them scolding them about the commotion, and that they shouldn’t be crying next to the patient when he was already going through enough.

Yuta collected Mark in his arms and moved him away from the ER, leaving Jungwoo behind to apologize to the nurse and to sit with Haechan.

Mark was still out of it when Yuta got him the hospital garden for fresh air.

Thankfully the freezing med February mid-night air did the trick for Mark, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the harsh weather.   
Mark was gaining control over himself little by little, with Yuta next to him all the time.  
When he felt better he turned to his Hyung   
‘’ I am fine now’’ Yuta smiled at him  
‘’Good, now let’s go set down somewhere, I think I need some fresh air’’ he directed them to the nearest bench, when they were seated down and comfortable enough, Yuta turned to mark and asked him  
‘’ Are you sure you are okay now?’’   
‘’yeah hyung, sorry for making a mess’’ said mark apologetically.  
‘’ It is okay Mark, you just need to stay calm around Haechan and Doyoung, they can’t see us all weak and lost, we have to be strong for them, they are the ones having a hard time’’ Yuta breathed out.  
He holds one of Mark’s hands telling him ‘’ you got me and the other hyungs to tell us about anything stressing you, okay’’   
Mark looked thankfully at his hyung ‘’Thanks hyung I really appreciate it’’   
‘’Don’t appreciate it you idiot, just do it, and get it all out’’ Mark laughed a little at his hyung snapping playfully at him, he was thankful for his hyung trying to lift his spirit more than he could ever express it. 

They stayed there enjoying the comfortable silence and the cold air.

Yuta was thinking about the events of the day, he was much more in control over his emotions than Mark, or maybe it was because he didn’t see what happened, he was getting frustrated by the lack of information but he couldn’t bring himself to burden Mark when the other was trying his best not to break down again.

Yuta’s thoughts were cut short when Mark asked him in a small voice ‘’Doyoung hyung is going to make it right?’’ Yuta answered him with his best healing smile that he could manage at the moment   
‘’ Yes Mark, Doyoung is going to be fine, don’t you remember what the doctor said, he said his surgery wasn’t critical and that it would be over in no time. Don’t worry’’   
Mark held every word Yuta said close to his heart and used it to fight away the dark thought creeping into his mind.   
He was trying to think about the good side of things, he was thankful to God that Doyoung didn’t faint on them, and that he managed to stay strong for them, not surrendering to the pain that was slowly killing him. 

It was Haechan who worried Mark out of his mind. Haechan couldn’t take what happened to his hyung well, he had fainted few moments after being separated from his hyung, and to think that he believed it was his fault that Doyuong got hurt, not the other piece of shit of a man was making Mark more irritated than he has ever been before.

It was moments like this that Mark remembered that Haechan was indeed their Maknee. He always tried to act strong for them but still, he was the youngest in the group and they had to take care of him. 

Suddenly Mark was thankful for his Hyung that he saved his best friend from a much worst situation, he was of course very scared about Doyoung but still very thankful that was all that happened. Who knew maybe Haechan would’ve been much worse than Doyoung if he actually got hurt.

Mark let out a frustrated sigh that alerted Yuta to him again, and he asked him in a kind tone ‘’Tell me what’s going in your head don’t keep it in’’ mark answered in an irritated tone ‘’I am thinking about that bustard of a man that hurt Doyoung hyung, and then run away like the cowered he is, stealing from an old weak lady ‘’ 

Mark caught his breath then continued ‘’ Then we have Haechan thinking it was his fault, like what the hell is he thinking about’’ Yuta asked carefully ‘’ I don’t know Mark what exactly is going through Haechan head but I am sure he wouldn’t have said that without a reason. What happened Mark?’’

‘’Haechan was trying to get that man away from an old lady at the store, and the man just went crazy on Haechan, Doyoung hyung jumped in front of him and got hit instead’’ Mark finished with an exasperated sigh.

Yuta was stunned by the information, he couldn’t believe what he just heard, and he had always known that Doyoung was the kindest, most selfless in the group but he would’ve never thought that he would be selfless with his life as well.

Yuta was so proud and honored that he met someone like Doyoung in this life, someone who wouldn’t think twice before saving their Maknee. 

They just had to figure out what to do to get Haechan out of his shock, and back between them. For that to happen Doyoung needs to be okay first.

The next thing that caught their eyes was Jungwoo rushing towards them hand in jacket and a smile on his face, Mark was the first on his feet ‘’Hyung, did you leave Haechan alone?’’

‘’No don’t worry, Johnny hyung is with him’’ Yuta stood up as well and faced Jungwoo

‘’You look so happy, is there any good news?’’ That made Jungwoo smile grow wider ‘’Doyoung hyung is out of surgery, he is in the recovery room with his hyung at the moment’’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back earlier than I thought I'd. I was so stressed with my finals and needed to get myself out of it, so here I am!  
> I hope you like this chapter, and that it is not too rushed.  
> Thanks for all the Kudus and comments <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is finally awake!  
> This chapter is mostly Gongmyung POV

Taeyoung was the first to get up and get to Gongmyung, he greeted doyoung’s brother politely before saying 

‘’He is okay hyung, please don’t worry, his surgery is simple they are just stitching his wound’’

Gongmyung took a shaky breath, still looking unsure ‘’Are you sure he is okay?’’

Taeil was the one to answer, he was Gongmyung age but they weren’t close.

‘’Yes, don’t be worried, the doctor said his surgery won’t take long ‘’ he checked his watch and said ‘’actually it should be over really soon, just set down and take a rest, it’s going to be okay’’ 

At that moment, a new doctor was out looking at them with a kind smile 

‘’Family of Kim Dongyoung?’’ 

‘’Yes doctor I am his hyung’’ answered Gongmyung immediately

‘’well, I am happy to inform you that Mr.Kim pulled through the surgery without much bleeding, he is currently recovering from the anesthesia in the recovery ward’’

Everyone was relieved by the news of doyoung doing so well.

Gongmyung asked the Doctor ‘’Can I see him, please?’’ 

The doctor thought for a moment, nodded at him saying ‘’Yes, actually it would help him to wake up faster with a family member was by his side, emotionally supporting him as he was in a bit of a violent environment ‘’ 

Gongmyung grimaced at that, The Doctor was fast to assure him ‘’Please don’t worry, just support him as much as you can, tell him that he is safe now, You need to get sanitized before seeing him; to prevent infection, I’ll talk you through the rest when he is awake’’

Everyone thanked the doctor, soon a nurse got to them taking Gongmyung to prepare and see Doyoung.

Johnny took the opportunity to say to the rest ‘’I am gonna check on Haechan seeing if the boys need anything, and tell them about the good news’’ they nodded at him.

Jaehyun told him ‘’Try to talk to Haechan, even if he isn’t conscious he might still hear you, I read it somewhere’’ 

Johnny nodded ‘’I am planning to do that, wish me luck ‘’ with that Johnny left the boys heading down to the ER ward.

\--------

After getting sanitized and getting a surgical gown, Gongmyung was allowed to see his younger brother.

He was a little startled by his brother’s sight. Doyoung was pale in his paper gown, he had an IV in one hand, and an Oxygen nasal cannula to help him with breathing.

Still, Doyoung looked as peaceful and innocent as always, and it put Gongmyung’s heart at ease to know that he was okay and wasn’t in any pain at the moment.

After steeling down next to Doyoung and holding the hand not connected to the IV, busying his other hand with playing with Doyoung’s hair in a comforting manner he knew that his brother liked. 

‘’Hello you innocent boy, you are all safe now, don’t worry about anything, Hyung is here next to you, no one can hurt you anymore, I promise’’ he said slowly, trying his best not to break down into a crying mess, he reached over and kissed doyoung’s head.

Doyoung started stirring beneath him, he pulled back to look at him carefully. The hurt boy looked like he was struggling to even open his eyes, he managed to do it eventually, even if it was barely open. 

He looked so lost and out of it, he was trying to say something but was too weak to form any sounds or words.

As sudden as he woke up, as soon as he was sleep again.

Gong sat down on his chair, still holding doyoung’s hand in his ‘’It is okay young man take your time, I am waiting for you’’

He stayed there rubbing doyoung’s hand and humming a lullaby under his breath, that their mum used to sing to them all the time when they were young.

While waiting for doyoung to wake up, his mind wondered to what was happening. He still didn’t know what happened with doyoung, he got a phone call from his father sounding like someone had died, with his mother sobbing in the background, telling him that doyoung’s manager had called them and told them that he was in the hospital, and that they would get the first train in the morning to get to Seoul.

Gongmyung was up in a second, putting his clothes on and talking to his own manager to inform him of the situation, while he got out and ready for the drive to the hospital, which was far away from Seoul itself, thankfully it was almost midnight and freezing so the roads were relatively empty. He got there as quickly as he could without getting a speed ticket or endangering himself. 

Now here he is next to his brother, still, he has no idea what happened, only the things Taeyoung said when he arrived, he said something about stitching a wound, and the doctor said he was in a violent environment. He sighed out loud in frustration. 

He looked down at Doyoung, to find the boy looking right back at him with calm and hazy eyes.

He was startled to see doyoung awake already, It looks like he was watching him for some time. He stood up again playing soothingly with doyoung’s hair and kissing his head one more time, all the time doyound’s eyes were following him.

‘’Hello Dongyoungah, how do you feel?’’ 

It took the boy few slow blinks to answer breathily ‘’like floating on cloud nine’’ 

His hyung chuckled softly at that ‘’so you are in no pain?’’

Doyoung shocked his head slowly ‘’no I feel nothing but …..’’

He stopped for few seconds trying to figure what to say ‘’ I feel like someone is missing’’ he said irritated, soon there were tears in his eyes.

Gongmyung was worried to see how emotional his brother was at the moment ‘’hey, don’t worry doie everything is okay, your surgery went well, and everyone is waiting for you outside’’

At the mention of the others, Doyoung eyes went wide at the memory of what happened, he was trying to get out of bed 

‘’Haechan, where is he? I need to see him’’

Gongmyung was really scared for his brother at the moment, The boy was trying to get out of bed, although his attempts were cut short by Gong himself and his own weak body. Still, he was going frantic asking about his friend, and his heart and breathing were catching with his over-driving brain. 

Gong really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know anything about the events that lead to this moment, he said trying to calm his brother ‘’ Haechan is okay Dongyoung, he is okay you need to calm down, please’’

Doyoung was still struggling against him ‘’No hyung I need to see him, Is he hurt? oh my god, he fainted I saw him he fainted’’ Doyoung was crying his heart out.

Soon the nurses were drown out to the brothers, they tried to calm Doyoung down with some words  
‘’Please Kim-si calm down, we don’t want to sedate you again‘’

Gongmyung tried one more time ‘’Doyoung calm down please, everything is fine, I am sure Haechan was scared for you, that is why he fainted, you have to stay strong for him ‘’

Doyoung was still crying out but with what his brother told him he was calming down slowly, and after what seemed like forever, he was about to fall back into sleep but he looked at his hyung pleading with his eyes ‘’ hyung check on Haechan please, tell him I am okay and I want to see him’’ and with that doyoung slept again.

Now that the medical crew was sure he had fully recovered from the anesthesia, even if it was in a stressful manner, they said that he is stable again, and decided to move him to a normal room. Gongmyung was asked to wait outside for his brother.

The moment he got out, He snapped at Taeyoung ‘’what the hell happened to my brother? You better tell me right now!!’’

Everyone faces fell down by his outburst, taeil was on him trying to diffuse the tension ‘’Calm down, we will tell you everything, just tell us is something wrong with doyoung?’’ Taeil said worriedly.

Gongmyung answered a tad calmer without breaking eye contact with Taeyoung ‘’He was waking up all fine, then he remembered about Haechan, and started crying out for him, said that he had fainted ‘’ 

Taeyong remembered what happened in the ambulance before they left, Doyoung was struggling, wanting to get to Haechan, and Taeyong trying his best to calm him down. He cried himself to fainting not five minutes later. 

Taeyoung was pulled out of his flashback when Gongmyung said ‘’Can someone tell me what happened? Where is Haechan? I need to talk to him for Dongyoung’’ 

Taeyong took a deep breath and told the older ‘’Sit down hyung, I will tell you everything’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished my exams yesterday. Please wish me luck I did really bad at one of my exams and I am afraid I will fail it :(  
> Anyway, I am back and I will try to update daily.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny walked calmly to Haechan’s ward, trying to organize his thoughts and figure out the right words to say.

When he arrived at the ward he was met by Jungwoo sitting next to Haechan bed, the boy was crying silently trying not to disturb Haechan.

Johnny walked calmly to his side, held his hand pulling him away from Haechan’s side.

Once outside Johnny engulfed Jungwoo in a hug, the younger shoulder shock with the force of his still silent sopping, they stayed like that for few moments.  
Johnny was thinking that doyoung is the one who should be here, comforting Jungwoo as usual.

After few moments Jungwoo pulled himself together and looked at his hyung  
‘’I am fine hyung, I just needed to get it out’’ he said in a small voice.  
Johnny patted his head ‘’It is okay Jungwoo, I am here for you’’ Jungwoo was thankful ‘’Thank you hyung’’ he said with a smile. 

‘’I’ve good news for you’’ Jungwoo turned all happy puppy eyes on him  
‘’what is it hyung, tell me please’’ Johnny chuckled a little at the happy puppy infront of him ‘’Doyoung is out of surgery, his hyung is with him right now’’  
Jungwoo hugged Johnny again, this time out of joy ‘’Thank you hyung for the good news’’ he pulled back ‘’I am gonna go tell Yuta hyung and Mark’’

Johnny was suddenly aware of the lack of his friends and asked curiously ‘’where are they?’’  
Jungwoo sighed a little ‘’Yuta hyung took Mark away for some fresh air, Mark was having a break down next to Haechan’’ Johnny was saddened by the news of Mark suffering as well.  
‘’I am sure Yuta is taking good care of him. Go tell them the good news to up their spirit a little’’ Jungwoo nodded and got his smile up once again  
‘’I will, please stay with Haechan, and try to tell him nice things maybe he would wake up’’  
‘’Don’t worry, that’s what I am here for anyway ‘’ said Johnny, and they went apart.

Johnny took a moment to pull his thoughts together one more time and drawn the curtains surrounding Haechan’s bed.

Johnny didn’t expect to see Haechan shacking and flailing around in his slumber, face contracting in discomfort, breathing getting short and erratic.

Johnny called for the nurses at the station to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter so I decided to post it today.  
> Tomorrow's chapter is going to be big and emotionally heavy, Get ready for that.  
> I hope you like my work so far, Leaving comments really makes my day.  
> Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of mixed POV  
> I want to warn that there is mention of Blood, Violence, Stabbing   
> so if you are triggered by any of these things, please leave.

‘’Hyung I want to eat at the convenience store, please’’ said Haechan with his best puppy eyes. 

Doyoung faked retching ‘’Please stop with the aegyo, it doesn’t suit you’’ 

Haechan turned his attention to his Hyung ‘’Of course, no one can beat our cute bunny’’ getting his tongue out to tease him, which got him a playful smack from his Hyung.

Their manager answered Haechan ‘’Check with the others, see who wants to come eat with us and if anyone wants to go home’’ 

They made the call and concluded that Jungwoo was going with them, while the older members preferred to go home right away.

They met with the other members at the gas station, Jungwoo got with them to the store, the others hitting the highway to head home soon after.

It was a peaceful time for the five boys, they were walking around the store, their manager waiting in the car, it was a calm area and Korea is a safe country in general.

Haechan was annoying Doyoung as usual, everyone was enjoying the playful atmosphere.

Haechan remembered every little thing that has happened. How his big mouth almost cost him his brother.

Haechan saw a man facing the cashier, where an old woman was working, she looked really scared and was trembling, for a second she locked eyes with Haechan, and Haechan knew that she was asking for help.

‘’Ajumma is everything okay?’’ said Haechan loudly.

The man turned around sharply at the voice, he looked like he was in his forties and he definitely looked like an addict, the man was standing 10 feet from Haechan, Doyoung, and the other boys that were not far away in the back. 

‘’Mind your own business young man’’ Snarled the old man with venom in his tone.

‘’Ajushi it is not right to scare older people like that, Please Leave!’’ Haechan tried to reason with him.

The man was getting irritated ‘’I will leave when I get what I want, just go mind your own business, for your own good!’’

‘’You can’t steal from her and expect me to just walk away ’’ 

The man was angry at this point ‘’you are so smart aren’t you ha??’’ 

The man got a switchblade from his pocket, facing the old lady again shouting at her, waving his knife threateningly ‘’Empty your safe Now!!’’ 

Haechan was scared of the entire situation, still, he couldn’t let that man hurt the old lady or even steal from her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was shouting at the man with all his might ‘’Where the hell do you think you are going to go with that money?!!, we all saw you’’ Pointing to the other members that were already behind them, each one frozen in place with the tension of the situation, ‘’and there are cameras in here, the police will catch you before the sun rises’’ 

That was the snapping point for the old man, he turned for Haechan shouting ‘’ you piece of shit, just shut up!!’’

The man crossed the space between them in two steps, pointing his knife at Haechan.

Instead of the pain that he knew was going to come his way, he felt Doyoung holding his right arm trying to pull him away, before he changed his plan and just flanged himself over him, holding him in an embrace to shield him from harm way.

Haechan felt the moment the knife stabbed his Hyung, he felt him stiffening for a moment in his arms, and he heard the pained gasp his Hyung let out before he slumped against him losing all strength in his body.

They both went down on the floor with Haechan holding him tightly all the way, laying him gently on his lap, holding him within his arms. 

Haechan was sopping, Doyoung looked so pale, he could feel something warm and wet on his hand, seeping into his clothes, he felt his Hyung getting colder, breathing in weak gasps and his heartbeat going slower, it made him cry harder.

Doyoung looked at Haechan wanting to calm him, he managed to move his hand to wipe the younger's tears, only managing to smear his check with blood 

‘’are….you okay?’’ he asked weakly. Haechan cries got louder and more heartbreaking at the question ‘’yes Hyung I am fine, Please stay with me, Why did you do that?!!’’ 

‘’take…care..donghykie..’’ Doyoung was fighting to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t do it anymore and he just wanted to sleep for a moment.

Haechan screamed at him ‘’No, No .. Please Hyung don’t close your eyes please, please stay with me, Please hyung I am so sorry, Hyung forgive me please’’ Haechan felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest seeing his hyung like that, feeling him slipping away from his hand, he was getting paler by the second and his breathing was short and shallow as if it hurt to breathe.

Haechan looked around for a second crying out ‘’someone help me, Please!!’’

Jungwoo was by his side in a second with a clean towel he had found, he was applying pressure to Doyoung’s back, and that made his hyung scream in pain and he was awake again struggling to get away from the pain ‘’Please stop that.. please it really hurts’’

Everyone was crying at Doyoung pained plea, Jungwoo shook his head ‘’I am sorry Hyung I can’t stop, you are bleeding’’

‘’Ple…please…just stop..please’’ Doyoung crying was getting calmer but still he was awake and responsive.

Jungwoo got freaked out by how fast the towel was covered in red and he knew he had to apply more pressure to keep his hyung with them. He pulled Haechan hand and pushed it against the wound with so much force it made Doyoung cry again. 

Haechan tried to move his hand away ‘’stop that you are hurting him’’ he cried out

‘’No Haechan you have to help me, we’re gonna lose him if we don’t stop the bleeding’’ replied Jungwoo with tears streaming down his eyes.

Haechan didn't want to do that, he couldn't manage the way his hyung was crying in his arms begging them to stop hurting him, he didn't want to hurt him any more than he already did.

Haechan was saved by the paramedics taking over from Jungwoo. One of the paramedics spoke calmly to Haechan ‘’sir, we need to get your friend to the hospital, Please let us help him’’ He didn’t realize that he was holding Doyoung in a death grip until Jungwoo got to his side trying to remove his hands whispering to him ‘’It is okay Haechan, they are going to help him, let him go’’ He looked at Doyoung in his arms one last time, his hyung was in so much pain barely holding to life and he had to let him go get the help he needed. ‘’I am sorry hyung, please stay strong’’ He allowed them to take Doyoung away.

Mark was standing there frozen in place, watching everything unfold infront of him, after the paramedics arrived and managed to get Doyoung out of Haechan’s hands, it was him and Haechan left at the store with a small pool of blood where their hyung was laying.

Mark broke free of his frozen status, he got down next to Haechan putting one arm around him, seeing only a shell of his best friend, he called him calmly ‘’Donghyuk’’ the boy looked at him with lost eyes that made Mark tremble in his place ‘’Hyung is in Pain’’ said Haechan absent-minded, he was being hunted by the idea of Doyoung being in pain.

Jungwoo went inside the store finding Haechan pale and shaking as if he was hurt himself, he went out to get help for their youngest, he got back with Johnny.

Haechan could hear Johnny’s voice coming from a far place ‘’Donghyuck, Doyoung is awake, calm down, he is fine, please’’ Johnny’s voice kept coming and fading into haechan’s mind.

He was trapped in his mind and he didn’t know what to do. He felt like his heart was going to give up at any second with how crazy it was going. ‘’don’t you dare do that, Haechan stay here’’ Johnny was still pleading with him.

In Haechan room things were going chaotic, Johnny couldn’t really focus on what was happening around him, he was trying his best to calm Haechan down, although he did catch what the doctors said about Haechan heart giving up at any second if he doesn’t calm down. 

Johnny snapped at them ‘’then do something to calm him down!!’’ 

‘’If we sedate him now he is going to slip into a coma’’

Johnny was wrecked with everything happening, he turned to focus on Haechan, tears streaming down his face ’’ Haechan, it is not your fault, please Doyoung was so brave for you, you have to stay strong for him too, please just wake up, Doyoung is going to be in so much pain if you go away, please wake up!’’

Haechan opened his eyes with a huge gasp, he was still breathing irregularly and his heart rate was dangerously high but he was awake.   
‘’That’s it, that’s my boy, I am so proud of you, just calm down everything is okay’’ Johnny couldn't believe what just happened, he hugged the boy close to him trying to calm him down.

Haechan was crying in no time, he was weekly calling for Johnny ‘’Hyung’’, Johnny took a breath to calm himself down a little’’ Yes donghyukie, it is okay, I am here, Doyoung is here, it is okay everything is okay’’ 

It took Haechan fifteen minutes to calm down, Johnny by his side all the time telling him that everything was going to be okay.

By the time Haechan was sleeping again Johnny had calmed down and he was praying that things would get better from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter was full of angst as I wanted it to be.  
> Please write your thoughts and tell me if you think all will go well next or are we having more angst in the next chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, I hope you would like it  
> comments and positive criticism would be appreciated.  
> next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
